ygo_eqgfandomcom-20200213-history
YGO EQG Shadow Gates - Episode 022
"Shadow vs Micro, the Final Shadow-Mech" is the 22nd episode of the series and 69th overall. While Flash is dueling Cold, the tournament continues and Shadow duels against Micro Chips, the nerd. Who will win either duel? Featured Duels Shadow vs. Micro Chips The duel is set on "Computopia". Turn 1: Micro Micro draws. He then Normal Summons "Galaxy Hero Astroman" (1000/1000) in Attack Position. He then Sets two cards. Turn 2: Shadow Shadow draws. He then activates "Shadow-Mech Jetstorm" (Left 2) and "Shadow-Mech Scooter" (Right 9) in his Pendulum Zones. He then Pendulum Summons "Shadow-Mech Star Shuttle" (3000/3000) and "Shadow-Mech Hoist" (2400/1800) from his hand in Attack Position. "Shadow-Mech Star Shuttle" attacks "Astroman", but Micro activates his face-down "Star Guard" to negate the attack and end the Battle Phase. Turn 3: Micro Micro draws. He then activates the effect of "Astroman" to Tribute itself and Special Summon "Galaxy Hero Sunman" (1200/800) from his Deck in Attack Position. He then Normal Summons "Galaxy Hero Lady Moon" (1200/800) in Attack Position. He then activates "Polymerization" to fuse "Galaxy Hero Sunman" with "Galaxy Hero Lady Moon" in order to Fusion Summon "Galaxy Hero Ecliptor" (2400/1600) in Attack Position. He then equips "Galaxy Hero Ecliptor" with "Galaxy Gunner", increasing its ATK by 400 for every "Galaxy Hero" monster in his Graveyard. There are three ("Galaxy Hero Ecliptor": 2400 → 3600/1600). "Galaxy Hero Ecliptor" attacks and destroys "Shadow-Mech Star Shuttle" (Shadow 4000 → 3400). Turn 4: Shadow Shadow draws. He then Pendulum Summons "Shadow-Mech Star Shuttle" (3000/3000) from his Extra Deck in Attack Position. He then activates "Polymerization" to fuse "Shadow-Mech Star Shuttle" with "Shadow-Mech Hoist" in order to Fusion Summon "Shadow-Mech Fusion Bot" (3200/1300) in Attack Position. "Shadow-Mech Fusion Bot" attacks "Galaxy Hero Ecliptor". The effect of "Shadow-Mech Fusion Bot", reducing the ATK and DEF of "Galaxy Hero Ecliptor" to 0 ("Galaxy Hero Ecliptor": 3600/1600 → 0/0). Micro activates his face-down "De-Fusion" to return "Galaxy Hero Ecliptor" to his Extra Deck and Special Summon "Galaxy Hero Sunman" (1200/800) and "Galaxy Hero Lady Moon" (1200/800) from his Graveyard in Attack Position. A replay occurs and "Shadow-Mech Fusion Bot" attacks and destroys "Galaxy Hero Sunman" (Micro 4000 → 2000). Turn 5: Micro Micro draws. He then Normal Summons "Galaxy Hero Star Boy" (500/500) in Attack Position. He then activates its effect to increase the Level of "Lady Moon" by 1 ("Lady Moon": 4 → 5). He then tunes the now Level 5 "Lady Moon" with the Level 2 Tuner monster "Galaxy Hero Star Boy" in order to Synchro Summon "Galaxy Hero Captain Supernova" (2600/1500) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Galaxy Hero Captain Supernova", it gains 400 ATK for every "Galaxy Hero" monster in Micro's Graveyard. There are currently four ("Galaxy Hero Captain Supernova": 2600 → 4200/1500). "Galaxy Hero Captain Supernova" attacks and destroys "Shadow-Mech Fusion Bot" (Shadow 3400 → 2400). Since "Captain Supernova" destroyed a monster by battle, its effect activates, inflicting damage to Shadow equal to the ATK of "Shadow-Mech Fusion Bot", but Shadow finds and activates the Action Card "Firewall" to halve the Battle Damage (Shadow 2400 → 800). After that, the second effect of "Firewall" allows Shadow to add "Shadow-Mech Doom Cycle" from his Deck to his hand. Turn 6: Shadow Shadow draws. He then Pendulum Summons "Shadow-Mech Rover" (1500/2000) and "Shadow-Mech Doom Cycle" (1200/700) from his hand in Attack Position. He then tunes the Level 5 "Shadow-Mech Rover" with the Level 3 Tuner monster "Shadow-Mech Doom Cycle" in order to Synchro Summon "Shadow-Mech Synchro Bot" (3100/1400) in Attack Position. "Shadow-Mech Synchro Bot" attacks "Captain Supernova". The effect of "Shadow-Mech Synchro Bot" activates, reducing the ATK of "Captain Supernova" to 0 ("Shadow-Mech Synchro Bot": 3100/1400 → 0/0). The attack continues and "Captain Supernova" is destroyed (Micro 2000 → 0). Flash Sentry vs. Cold Steel The duel continues from the last episode. Turn 8: Cold Cold had just Pendulum Summoned "Frozen Heart Dragon". "Frozen Heart Dragon" attacks and destroys "Magna Fighter Light Boarder", but Flash activates his face-down "Defense Draw" to reduce the Battle Damage to 0 and draw a card. Turn 9: Flash Flash draws. "Flash Heart Dragon" attacks "Frozen Heart Dragon", but Cold finds and activates the Action Card "Miracle" to negate his monster's destruction, so only "Flash Heart Dragon" is destroyed. He then Pendulum Summons "Flash Heart Dragon" (2500/2000) and "Magna Fighter Light Boarder" (1300/1100) from his Extra Deck in Defense Position. He then switches "Magna Fighter Gladio" to Defense Position. Turn 10: Cold Cold draws. He then activates "Pot of Greed" to draw two cards. He then Pendulum Summons "Frozen Heart Demon" (1900/2100) from his Extra Deck in Attack Position. "Frozen Heart Dragon" attacks and destroys "Flash Heart Dragon". "Frozen Heart Demon" attacks and destroys "Magna Fighter Light Boarder". He then activates "Blizzard Blast" to destroy "Magna Fighter Lucidum". Turn 11: Flash Flash draws "Volt Edge Dragon". He then activates "Magna Caster Exitium" (Left 3) in his Pendulum Zones. He then Pendulum Summons "Volt Edge Dragon" (1500/1200), "Magna Fighter Radium" (1600/1400) from his hand and "Flash Heart Dragon" (2500/2000) from his Extra Deck in Attack Position. He then overlays his two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Destiny Bound Dragon" (2400/2100) in Attack Position. He then activates the Pendulum Effect of "Magna Caster Exitium" to change the Rank of "Destiny Bound Dragon" into a Level ("Destiny Bound Dragon": Rank 4 → Level 4). He then activates the Pendulum Effect of "Magna Caster Estella" to increase the Level of "Destiny Bound Dragon" by three ("Destiny Bound Dragon": Level 4 → 7). He then overlays his two Level 7 Dragon-Type monsters to Xyz Summon "Chaos Command Dragon" (3000/2500) in Attack Position. The duel continues in the next episode...